


Unexpected Visit

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Watson isn't sure what to make of this latest visitor to Baker Street.





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #25: _Who Let That Fat Belgian Bastard In Here? Have Holmes and/or Watson run into another detective we might know from another book/series/film._
> 
> So I threw together one Watson and a different Holmes. Plus a mention of the mice from Great Mouse Detective, because why not...

When I returned from my morning appointments, Holmes was still away and Mrs. Hudson informed me there was a man inspecting the house's exterior in a most suspicious fashion. I checked my revolver, slid it into my pocket, and went to investigate.

I found the man on hands and knees in the alley, scrutinizing the foundation of the building with a magnifying lens. "May I help you, sir?"

He sat back on his heels and brushed his unruly hair out of his face. "Ah, Watson. Did you know you have mice?" he asked conversationally.

Flabbergasted at being addressed so familiarly by a stranger, I spluttered, "I beg your pardon. How do you know me?"

"Because I am Sherlock Holmes." He gave an awkward little bow. "From a different London, and yet very much the same. But no matter. You have mice just as we have mice, and I have a theory that they are the same mice. Might I come inside until your Holmes returns?"

I gaped at the untidy interloper claiming Holmes' name and considered whether to call Lestrade or await Holmes' return in hopes he'd be able to determine where the fellow came from and why he chose to trouble us. He seemed to take my silence as an invitation, for he rose to his feet and brushed past me.

"I do hope your Mrs. Hudson isn't in the habit of poisoning the tea. I swear Nanny will be the death of me yet. But she does make excellent scones. Does your Mrs. Hudson specialise in any baked goods?"

He continued rambling in similar fashion, which I ignored as I followed him to the front door. I was quite out of my depth and all I could think was that Holmes would be most astonished by this visitation.


End file.
